


The Gift

by chaosmanor



Series: The Gift [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-29
Updated: 2003-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor





	The Gift

Legolas stood on a path overlooking Imladris, watching the autumn leaves swirling in eddies of wind, and trying to imagine the journey before the Fellowship. He heard the soft step of an elf behind him and turned to see Arwen approaching him. He bowed in greeting. "Lady Arwen".

She smiled at him and said, "I won't use your title, if you don't use mine. I would appreciate speaking to you in private, if you will accompany me."

"Certainly, Arwen." He nodded slightly.

 

The Elven beauty led Legolas to her sparsely furnished private sitting room. "I have a request of you. Will you carry a gift from me to Aragorn on the journey to Mordor?" Arwen asked.

"With pleasure, Arwen." replied Legolas.

"You shouldn't agree until you know what it is I wish you to carry," warned Arwen. "All I can see before the Fellowship is darkness and loss. I fear that I will never kiss Aragorn again. And that is what I wish you to bear for me."

"A kiss?" asked Legolas, puzzled.

"I believe that you prefer males. Is that true?" she asked, smiling knowingly.

"Yes, and it would certainly be no hardship to kiss Aragorn." said Legolas, whilst considering the feel of his own lips over the man's.

"And would it be a hardship if there was more than a kiss?" Arwen inquired quietly.

Legolas felt himself blushing, and was unwilling to answer. "Again, it would be no hardship," he managed to say.

"That is answer enough," she said, smiling gently at Legolas' discomfort.

Arwen moved to place her hands onto Legolas' shoulders "Hold still whilst I cast the spell."

Legolas felt her hands tingle on his shoulders, and watched her lips move as she spoke the spell in an Elvish dialect he was not familiar with. A few moments later they were both awash with the tingle, and Arwen was kissing his lips. Legolas kissed back concentrating on the feel of her lips moving against his.

Arwen broke the kiss and pulled away. "Aragorn will feel me, and taste me, when you kiss him," she explained.

"Is there anything I have to do to make the spell work? " asked Legolas, still a little uncomfortable from Arwen's kiss.

"No, it will start by itself as soon as you kiss Aragorn," answered the elf Lady simply. Then, she turned to the windowsill and picked up a small glass bottle. "Take this oil too. It is enchanted, and when it is applied, it feels like the softness and slickness of a female's body," she said, handing Legolas the small phial.

Legolas held the bottle in his hand, studying the liquid moving inside the bottle. "I do not think he will believe me. "

"If you tell him to take comfort where comfort is offered, he will know you are my emissary," replied Arwen before smiling at the blonde elf. "If you do this for me, I will be happy to give you any assistance I am able to, at any time."

"I'm sure it will be my pleasure," replied Legolas as he turned to leave the sitting room, holding the bottle of oil in his hand.

 

*******************************************************************

 

Aragorn sat on the grass, his head resting in his hands. He gave into his feelings of despair, and his longing for Arwen. They had both been so happy here, in Lorien. So in love, pledging their betrothal.  
Now all was dust. Gandalf had fallen into the shadows and the burden of leading the Fellowship was his alone. His tears slid silently down his face.

There was a whisper of movement behind him before Legolas sat down next to him. "Go away, Legolas" he said with a dry voice.

Legolas gently touched his sleeve. "Tell me why you cry," he pleaded.

Aragorn felt anger rise in him at the intrusion. "Because there is no hope. Because we must continue onwards. Because…I miss Arwen." Aragorn replied, feeling defeated. "What would you have me do, but cry?"

Legolas spoke softly. "I would have you take comfort where comfort is offered."

Aragorn lifted his head from his hands. "What did you say?"

"You heard right…. I carry a gift from Lady Arwen"

Aragorn spun around to clasp Legolas' shoulders. "Give it to me."

Legolas looked uncomfortable. "Perhaps in your pavilion, in private."

 

As soon as the tent flap closed behind them Aragorn held Legolas by the shoulders again. "Now?"

Legolas stepped into the Ranger's arms, and leaned in to press his lips against Aragorn's. At the first touch of their lips he felt the shiver of Arwen's spell unfolding around him.

Aragorn gasped as his senses of touch and smell told him that he was holding the soft, warm elf-maid of his heart, not a weary male elf. He could smell her perfume, the underlying fragrance of her skin. He felt the lips beneath his become plumper and softer. The spell of the kiss intensified its realism as Aragorn closed his eyes to picture her fair skin and dark hair.

Legolas gasped as their mouths opened and their tongues slid together. He concentrated on the memory of kissing Arwen, trying to duplicate the way she had moved her mouth beneath his.

Aragorn groaned as he slid his mouth across Legolas' soft skin to kiss the tender lobe of the elf's ear and, whilst sliding his hands into the blonde mane of hair, he pulled their bodies hard together.

Legolas' could feel Aragorn's hardening cock pushing into his hip; he carefully turned his body so that the Ranger wouldn't feel his own growing erection. The elf was unable to stop himself from moaning aloud when Aragorn mouthed the tip of his ear, then slid his mouth down the ear, moving to the neck, nipping and sucking as he went.

Legolas could hear Aragorn moaning Arwens's name under his breath as his lips returned to Legolas'. Kissing back hard, the elf no longer tried to move his mouth as the elven Lady would. He knew he was rapidly losing control of his mouth, and of the situation. He would trust to Arwen's spell to guide him now.

The Ranger released Legolas' hair and slid his hands down to elf's hips and then up under his tunic at the back.

The sensation of the man's rough hands stroking the smooth skin of his back aroused Legolas even more.

Aragorn broke from the kiss, his eyes still closed when he said "Touch me now, I can't wait."

Legolas slid a hand to the waistband of Aragorn's breeches and freed the tie. After he eased the breeches down, he slipped his hand down to lightly grasp the human's cock. "Don't tease me, just make me come." Aragorn panted. Legolas tightened his grip and firmly stroked the man's cock.

Aragorn moaned out loud at each stroke, and pushed his swollen cock into Legolas´ hand. He covered Legolas' mouth with his own in a hard kiss and sagged his knees and leant his weight against Legolas as he began to come, pumping hot semen over Legolas' hand and leggings.

When Aragorn's cock had stopped throbbing, Legolas eased the man and himself onto the bedding on the floor of the tent. Once they were on the floor, Aragorn reclaimed the embrace and buried his head against Legolas' neck. The elf felt the dampness of tears on his neck and stroked Aragorn's hair.

"Legolas, I am so sorry. I should never have done that."

The elf pressed his mouth against Aragorn's hair and said, "It was part of the spell, part of the gift."

The man pushed his face away from Legolas' neck to look him in the eyes. "No, you don't understand. I knew it was you, I used you. Arwen would not have intended me gratify myself at your expense."

Legolas held Aragorn's gaze. "Firstly, the Lady Arwen intended the gift to bring you physical relief, as well as emotional support. Secondly, I assured her of my consent to the consequences." The elf paused and visibly blushed. "Thirdly, I desired you." He rolled his body towards Aragorn and pressed his hard cock against him.

Legolas pressed his lips back against the human's. Aragorn kissed him back and then pulled his lips away and said, "How can you be sure that Arwen intended this to be more than a kiss?"

Legolas smiled and blushed again as he replied, "She also gave me oil." Releasing one hand from Aragorn's neck he fumbled in his tunic pocket to retrieve a small glass bottle.

The Ranger sat up and took the bottle from Legolas. He unscrewed the lid and lifted the bottle to his nose. As the scent reached him, his eyes dilated in surprise. He capped the bottle, laid himself down next to Legolas and said, "She was serious. If you will give yourself to me freely, then I will take what Arwen and you both offer."  
Aragorn's lips brushed against the blonde elf's gently, and then deepened the kiss. His hands reached for the buttons of Legolas' tunic, and then slipped inside. Legolas moaned as the Ranger's leg shifted over his groin, pressing against his cock. Aragorn's hand pushed under the other's shirt, sliding across his stomach and chest to rub gently against a nipple.

Legolas felt he was on fire with desire. He had not lain with anyone for months, and had not had any privacy for release on the journey. Aragorn was making love to his mouth with his tongue, whilst his thigh was pushing against his own burning cock, and he could feel Aragorn's erection nudging his hip. His nipple was released and the weight of the mortal man's body was lifted from him as Aragorn started taking his own clothes off. Legolas hastily pulled his shirt and leggings off, and found himself pushed down onto his back. Aragorn poured a small amount of oil into his palm and slid his hand over Legolas' cock. Aragorn growled, "Stay still, and I won't bite."

Legolas felt the shiver of the spell in the oil slide along his cock, and Aragorn's mouth joined it. The elf was distantly aware of himself moaning in ecstasy as the dual sensations of the spell's slick pleasure of being inside a female's body combined with Aragorn's firm mouth and his hand's touch.

Aragorn's hand moved to touch Legolas' ass, circling over the sensitive skin, and his mouth released the elf's cock and slid up his body to his lips. They kissed, and Legolas could taste the unforgettable tang of a female's pleasure on Aragorn's mouth. Legolas wondered what the next part would feel like with the spell in the oil, but forgot everything as the Ranger slid two fingers into his ass.

Aragorn said, "Please oil my cock, I cannot bear to wait any longer."

Legolas felt around the bedding for the bottle. When he had found it he released the lid and spread the oil over the human's cock.

Aragorn pulled his fingers from Legolas' ass and said, "Roll over. Quickly, before I lose my mind."

Aragorn pushed his cock into the elf, and both of them felt the shiver of the spell unfold. For Aragorn the incredible tightness of Legolas' ass was overlaid with the softness of Arwen's spell, combining to intensify the pleasure.

For Legolas there was the aching pleasure of being fucked, with the slickness of the spell removing any, even momentary, discomfort.

Aragorn began to thrust slowly into Legolas who grasped the bedding beneath him and pushed his body back into the pleasure, matching each thrust, moaning with each thrust. He felt his orgasm building inside him, but was unable to reach a hand to his cock to clasp it and ease the burning pleasure. Legolas pushed the fingers of one hand into his mouth to stop himself screaming in pleasure.

The human was above him, leaning on him, pushing into him, thrusting hard. The blonde elf felt Aragorn's cock become incredibly hard as he heard him calling Arwen's name. Aragorn's full weight rested on him, and he felt the man's mouth on his shoulder. The weight of Aragorn's body over his own, the added friction of his cock against the bedding sent Legolas over the edge, falling into pulsing pleasure.  
Aragorn followed him, flooding Legolas' body with hot spill

After an endless gasping moment, Aragorn rolled off Legolas, and pulled the elf over into his arms.

They lay together; Aragorn pressing his lips into Legolas' sweat drenched hair. They were both covered in sweat and oil and spill. Both still out of breath. Both uncertain of what to say.

After a pause Legolas asked, breaking the silence surrounding them, "Is there any oil left?"

They both laughed, and Aragorn leant forward to kiss this particular elf tenderly on the lips. Aragorn's despair had lifted, the darkness was banished, and his heart had been comforted.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
